


Lavender Lips

by PerryPurpleFingers



Series: The Longest Road [2]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Jameson Jackson - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Drowning, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Murder, Short, unfo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers
Summary: Dark pursues another victim on his list.





	Lavender Lips

There never was a funeral for Marvin. Without much of a body, he was never found. The world was as quick to forget him as it was to praise him. No one noticed he was gone, except one. They would never forget the day Marvin left this world.

Jameson Jackson, the name that could be found almost anywhere. It could be found on books, name tags, and tickets of every kind. The name could even be spotted in the credits of obscure films if you paid close attention. Needless to say, JJ never stayed in one place for too long. That only worked to his advantage when being followed.

JJ was accustomed to living on the road. It suited him. Being unable to speak did cause the occasional hiccup in his travels, but he adapted. This was the life of Jameson. Navigation the hemispheres, proving he could do as he pleased. It only took a few years for JJ to slow down, unfortunately. If only he knew of the wolf trailing his scent.

The position of lifeguard at a local indoor pool was the next stop on the road. At first, no one thought a mute man would ever be able to fill the job. He couldn't tell people to stop running, or any other command. JJ was a decent swimmer, but his inability to speak created doubt in his capabilities. This only encouraged JJ to prove his potential employers wrong.

In desperate need for lifeguards, the pool hired JJ, against their better judgment. The people working with JJ were astonished when they saw how he was able to blow the whistle then command and discipline swimmers with just his eyes. Without his voice, JJ learned how to use facial expressions for simple and straightforward communication. Within a week of being hired, JJ became the most valued worker at the pool, but he didn't plan on staying around much longer. If only he had left sooner.

The pool was unlike any job JJ had previously. He loved it there. Sure, he had pleasant memories of friends in old locations, but this was different. He wasn't sure why, but the pool felt like home. This caused JJ's plans to move on to be pushed back and delayed. Every time the thought of leaving came to him, he would just save the idea for a later date. Maybe it was time for him to reconsider his nomadic lifestyle.

After nearly two months of deliberation, JJ made his decision. After the pool closed, he and his newfound friends gathered to receive the news. The atmosphere was heavy, and most thought JJ was going to leave. Everyone finally arrived and after a few moments of torturous silence, one of the lifeguards asked the dreaded question. Was JJ going to stay or not? With a solemn expression, he hesitated. Then, JJ's eye lit up as he gave his family a thumbs-up. 

Originally, JJ lived in a cheap motel. It wasn't the best in quality or service or habitability really, but without any long-term plans, it had to do. Now, things were different. Since JJ was planning on staying, he needed a more permanent dwelling. Short on cash, he couldn't afford to rent anything nearby, much less buy. So, his pool family arranged for him to stay in their own homes for a time. He would spend a month or two at one place then move to the next person. Even after years of living on the road, JJ never felt this connected to anyone. No one supported him like this when he needed it. He was home.

This method of living was never going to last too long, but it didn't matter. JJ was going to depart much sooner than that, but that is for later. For now, life was wonderful. For once, everything was alright.

The winter months were slow, but it never affected JJ. His love for the job wasn't in the swimmers who would come and go. It was the family he joined in the staff that he loved. Sure, he didn't see them all the time, but to JJ, that didn't matter. He was often left to close up at night, but being late in the day, there was rarely anyone at the pool. The other lifeguards told him he could just close early, but he didn't mind the alone time. It gave him time to work on the little tricks and skills he had. But, above all, it was therapeutic to stare into the glistening water and listen to it pat the walls of the pool.

The day of the incident was unremarkable. JJ got to the pool and went ahead with his daily routine. Overall, it was a pleasant day. There weren't that many people swimming, and he only had to blow his whistle twice. There were several moments when JJ had nothing else to do. No one was in the pool, and he was the only one in the building. Occasionally, a member of his family would visit and talk for a while.

This false sense of joy was coming to its inevitable end. Closing time was in about five minutes, and the pool appeared to be completely vacant. After concluding the last chapter of the book he was reading, JJ made his way around the pool. He checked to see if anything was out of order. If only he had forgotten to do this unnecessary task. There was something in the water, near the deep end. It was black and motionless under the shimmering surface. A towel perhaps? It couldn't be anyone. Could it?

It was. It was a pale body of a man in a black suit. How long had he been there? JJ was certain everyone had left. Was the man still alive? If only someone was there. If only someone could have told him to stay away from the corpse. If only things had gone differently. 

Without evaluating the potential and mortal consequences of his next move, JJ plunged into the icy liquid. The man's eyes and mouth were loosely sealed. His hair swayed with the movement of the water. This didn't feel right. Of course, it wasn't right. There was a man who did not belong. He should not have been there. No one should have.

Doomed. The loveable and kind JJ was doomed. The moment he entered the water, he was doomed. The man's eyes opened without JJ noticing. Panicked, JJ tried to reach the air above him, but he was stopped. The dark man was now below him, pulling on his legs. Despite his swimming abilities. JJ was dragged down against his will. Once at the bottom of the pool, the man only stared at JJ. The mute victim tried to fight back, yet the man moved through the water as if it were nothing but air.  
The panic in JJ's body caused his need for breath to escalate. The man easily held JJ in the deep end. His expression was blank and merciless. JJ knew this man. He had never seen him before, but he was familiar. It didn't matter now. JJ was going to drown. This was it. Five or so minutes of breathless pain. JJ could feel his grip on consciousness begin to slip. The eternity finally ended, and JJ's body eased. It was done.

The man stood at the edge of the pool, dry and orderly. Below him was the pale blue corpse of JJ. His lips, lavender in color, appeared on the surface of the water like a lotus in a pond. It was somewhat poetic, the man thought. Here was a soul that possessed no voice. A mute man was murdered in complete silence.

"Poor soul," muttered the man as he exited the pool, in search of his next target.

Meanwhile, another was weeping. The loss of JJ was painful for them. A piece of their soul was torn out of his body. Someone was doing this. This needed to be ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am aware that this is not an accurate representation of lifeguard procedure or attitude. Also, I know that the human body does not exactly act the way I portrayed it as. I don't care.
> 
> You can find much fluffier fics on my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/empiricalwritings


End file.
